The Daemon Held
by thorison1080
Summary: It's hard to explain so I'll just try my best, The main character befriended a family of demons at the age of 5, was some what raised and taught by them, Rogue human class origin story, Secretly apostate, secretly blood mage, full summary inside, Rating will change, Hawke x Harem
1. Summary

**Hello, Thorison here. I am so very sorry for not updating things as fast and as much as you'd like if you have red my other stories :( It's just my school life, my family life, my personal life, and I am somewhat easily distracted and I get all these new ideas for new fanfictions :( Again I am sorry.**

 **So in this story is in "Dragon age origins" the hawk (apparently that is what you character is called) Is going to be a rogue human class story beginning ( you know how different characters and species have different beginning it's going to be a rogue human one) but he is also secretly an apostate. Demons are going to be how they are in real life, like humans there are going to be lots of good demons in this fanfic many of which my character will befriend and one desire demon he will impregnate from the Redcliffe quest.**

 **(Sorry I don't remember the name of the family you start out with as a rogue human class origin story and some parts of the story I don't remember either so forgive me if I get some stuff wrong)**

 **Summary:** Nathair Umbra Wölfe of the very influential house of Wölfe is secretly an Apostate. He found this out when Rhagos the rage demon servant of the demon of sloth found Nathair within his dream. When Nathair saw the rage demon he was never taught about demons so he walked up to the him and asked Rhagos if he would play with him shocking the rage demon. Not knowing how to react Rhagos agreed and eventually became attached and a friend to the boy. Then Rhagos introduced Nathair to his brothers and sisters: Yevena and Vereveel the desire demon sisters, Frigus-Tenaci an Arcane Horror, Slavren an abomination do to his youngest brother became because he had to posses a mage do to a near death experience thanks said mage. Nathair also befriended Rhagos family to the point of being considered family. The taught trained and protected Nathair in his dreams also teaching him Blood magic, regular magic, and how to perfectly hide the fact he was a mage. Nathair is then 16 and his family's castle (his human family) castle is attacked by count Howle's men, killing his parents and destroying his castle and then being forced by Duncan to join the Grey wardens. The rest you'll have to read to find out.

 **Okay, tell me if you have any suggestions or want to see something happen to tell me :) Thank you for reading :)**

 **Current Harem:** Morrigan, Kitty, Yelena, Vereveel, Cupiditas (Desire Demon from the Redcliffe quest), The Lady of the Forest,

 **(Taking suggestions for Harem)**


	2. Prologue

Okay here's the first chapter, well it's more of a prologue. But anyway here we are :)

In response the Guest review: Well yeah I don't really know any of those character besides Flemeth, because I have only played most of Dragon age origins and some of Dragon age inquisition. But I'll definitely add Flemeth to the harem.

In Response to TheBigBruteOmega's review: Well this is embarrasing, thank you for telling me :)

Okay lets begin :)

"Talking"

"Powerful creature or Demon talking"

"thinking"

Reading

/Place-Time/

/Fade-Sloth Demons Domain-Burning Tower/

Within the fraction of the never ending Fade, that was claimed by the Demon who held the Title Lord of Sloth , was the Burning Tower. At the top of the tower was a large room square in shape and made completely out of grey stone, around the edges of room were large walls of flames, the only way to enter this room was a large oak door. Standing in the middle of the room was the Greater Demon, Guardian of the Burning Tower, Servant of Sloth, He was the strongest of his four brothers and sisters , He is Rhagos.

Rhagos looked similar to a generic Rage Demon, but with a few key differences. He was much taller 6 feet and 7 inches if someone was to measure him. His skin was black and rough like cooled lava with glowing orangish red cracks running throughout it, with a red upside down pentagram on his chest. His eyes looked as if he ripped off part of his stone like exterior to make the eye sockets, his eyes glowed a dangerous crimson and magma dripped from his eyes as if crying. He had sharp spikes running down his spine, a sharp spike jutting out of his elbows, and spikes jutting out of his side and curving inwards as if ribs. His fingers were twice the length and five times sharper than a normal rage demons.

Rhagos let out a guttural sigh in annoyance as he waited boredly as he stood in his flaming room with the tower .He had been stuck in his chamber of the Burning Tower without something to challenge his cunning and intelligence or his strength, he was the second smartest and the strongest amongst his siblings for Tartarus's sake! He didn't even know what he was waiting for at this point!

He then felt a faint presence appear in the Fade.I knew that Sloth had not brought anyone into the dream,so that was out. Maybe it was one of those foolish Human or Elven magelings in their silly get ups doing their foolish so called Harrowing? No it wasn't that either because the energy output they send out during their Harrowing was so massive he would have felt it clearly, this was so faint Sloth or any of his siblings wouldn't have felt it, well maybe Frigus-Tenaci would have but his brother is probably too busy with some experiment to be bothered. Maybe it was an animal? It was uncommon but not unheard of for an animal to enter the fade, it could benefit him in the end after all it has been a while since he has been make a proper sacrifice to any of his patron gods.

Making up his mind, he disappeared in a large burst of flames.

/Fade Island/

In a burst of flames Rhagos skellington appeared, his skull looked similar to a wolf skull, his skellington was black as if charred , his bones was covered in random spike, and his elbow joints was a large spike. Magma began pouring out of the skull mouth, which started crawling up his bones and build up, until it was basically in his shape. The magma the cooled creating Rhagos's skin as used his claws to carve out his eye holes.

Rhagos groaned as stretched causing more cracks on his skin to form "I really need to ask Frigus-Tenaci to find a new way for me to teleport myself," groaned Rhagos shaking his head.

Rhagos then took in his surroundings, the Fade island was around as large as a large chamber in a castle. Rhagos then saw many items spread about on the island, meaning it was a human or elf that entered the Fade. Rhagos then looked around at the various items around the island, knowing that the items that appear on a mortals island within the Fade, represented an aspect of that mortal.

There were a couple of bookshelves that were over filled with books, this could represent knowledge beyond one's years. There was a black rug with green embroiderment depicting a smiling snake wrapping itself around a fox's mouth and seemingly whispering in the canine's ear while the fox smiled showing its sharp teeth, that was a manifestation of cunning if there was ever was one. Sitting on a table which had one of it's legs torn off and cracks running through one of the remaining, was a teddy bear with multiple tears and looked quite old, this looked to be a representation of slightly slightly deteriorated sanity and the teddy bear representing fading innocence. A beautiful medium sized elder tree with half of it dead and decaying and frost covering parts of the living side and red, green, purple, blue, and black flames on parts of the other, the tree could represent love of nature, the half dead and half life could represent a love or respect for life and death, and the flames and frost could mean intrigue of the elements, and the different colors of flame could represent different traits. There was three banners depicting the sideways head of a human, qunari, and a elf, this could mean the person had blood of all three races.

Rhagos looked around for the mage fearfully his youngest brother was nearly killed by a mage and was forced to become what mortals call an abomination. Only a powerful mage could even hope to accomplish something like this, masking one's presence to the point only powerful/wise/ancient beings could sense you could only be done by the most powerful mages.

Rhagos then spotted a small pile of blankets and saw them move slightly, cautiously he slithered over the pile of blankets. When he was an arms reach away from the pile, he slowly bent down and reached to grab the pile of blankets with his left hand, and extended the claws on his right hand. When he was about to grab the top blanket, the piles contents were flung into the air and an extremely sharp wood toy sword was plunged into Rhagos's left eye socket, which turned to ash not even two seconds later.

Rhagos then blinked not believing what was standing in front of him. It was a small mortal child, one that didn't look older than five or six years of age, the child was a male, had pale skin with a grey tint, blond hair that reached halfway down his neck, piercing grey eyes where the pupils were slightly smaller than normal the child's eye showed immense creativity and childishness and if looked at closely you could see hidden insanity, the child had elf ears, and wore clothes the looked like they belonged to a noble but were so worn that you could hardly tell.

Rhagos figured that his guess about the banners was correct, the child had physical features of all three races.

Manically the child began giggling "I was hoping for more of a reaction. Say you look like that meany guard I set aflame," giggled the child.

Rhagos's eye sockets widen but the demon couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image. Then something came into the demon's mind "why isn't this child scared of me?" Usually whatever mortal that the demon met ran away screaming. Rhagos then looked down at the child to see the boy was drawing with the ashes of the former wooden sword. "Child what is your name?" asked Rhagos.

"Nathair Umbra Wölfe," answered the now named Nathair, not looking up from his drawing.

"Why do yo-" began Rhagos only to be cut off by Nathair.

"Sorry to cut you off Sir, but it's rude to ask someone's name without giving them the pleasure of knowing your own. May I ask your name Mister?" Asked Nathair.

Rhagos almost chuckled he almost forgot how charming proper children could be "I am Rhagos Der Flamme, Greater Demon, Servant of Sloth, Guardian of the Burning Tower, Dämon des Feuers, Король пламени, (Pronounced: Korol' plameni), 燃える恐怖 (Pronounced: Moeru kyōfu), Svart flamme!" Said Rhagos boasting his titles making flame rise near him and raised his claws into the air.

Nathair stared at Rhagos in awe "Please can you tell me more tell me more?" asked Nathair.

If Rhagos had a mouth he would have smiled and began telling Nathair how got each of his titles, forgetting his previous question, and by not sugarcoating anything unknowingly caused the table to gain more cracks and the teddy bear to deteriorate even more.

/Hours Later/

Rhagos suddenly notice it was now snowing. Rhagos turned his head sideways and saw behind him at the edge of the fade island stood a lone figure and immediately knew who it was "Frigus-Tenaci."

Nathair leaned to the side so he could see the figure.

He looked like an Arcane Horror, but had blue replacing the red and silver replacing the gold on the robe. Pale skin in comparison to the normal red. And his teeth were longer and sharper, and his hands looked like long skeletal fingers made of ice.

"Hello, brother" Said Frigus.

The different colors represent this:

Red: Energy, passion, anger, hunger, determination, courage, strength, basic survival.

Black: Elegance, power, strength, formality, authority, magic, glamour.

Green: naturality, greed, envy, laziness, jealousy, growth.

Purple: childish, creative, sadness, beauty, ambition, pride, independence.

Blue: smart, spirituality, caution.

These will character traits of Nathair, some more prominent than others.

"Der Flamme" is German for "Of Flame".

"Король пламени" is Russian for " Demon Of Flame".

"燃える恐怖" is Japanese for "Flaming Horror".

"Svart flamme" is Norwegian for "Black Flame".

So please tell me if I did relatively good in the reviews. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
